ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Titans
Title: Yu-Gi-Oh! Titans Author: Richard 100 Introduction Hey, everyone! This is Richard 100, here with my posting here on theYu-Gi-Oh Card Maker Wiki Yu-Gi-Oh! Titans ! =D My story is a new verson of the searies you all know well and It broweds storylines from [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21 ''Yu-Gi-Oh!], [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21_GX Yu-Gi-Oh! GX], and [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%27s Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's], Plus it has new types Aero mosters and Possesed mosters''. ''Speaking of which, here's how this story will work (and you'll see its summary and disclaimer as well.): The Story's Chapters For the story's chapters, I will be posting them on different pages mainly because of the simplisty factor and if I put every single chapter all on one page your eyes will be strained out. Duels Included For any duels that will be included in this story, they will ''always follow the rules of the OCG/TCG, meaning that monsters cannot be Normal Summoned in face-up Defense Position and all of the duels will start off with 8000 Life Points apiece. In addition to cards that are actually released in the OCG/TCG, I will be using anime-only cards, magna-only cards, cards made up by me, cards that are created by other users on this site, (such cards will always be linked to each chapter, and will usually redirect you to either the [http://yugioh.wikia.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia] or This site) and some fake cards. For any turbo duels included in all included duels, I will be using "Speed World 3". All cards that will be used in this story will go by their actual names/effects, unless stated otherwise. Full Summary When an evil force Called the Dark Riders threatens all of mankind, 3 sibelings will put an end to this very evil. Disclaimer I do not own [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21 Yu-Gi-Oh!], [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21_GX Yu-Gi-Oh! GX], [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%27s Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's], or any other Yu-Gi-Oh! anime that Kazuki Takahashi, the series' rightful creator, may come up with. These are my own charatures and they should be respected as such Seasons Before Yugioh Titans Before yugioh titans, there was and there was , anyway Team 5ds inspired our hero, Dwaneman Lionheart to turbo duel. But he wasnt poor, No, he was rich but he wasn't spoiled then his parents died and the company was held to Mr. Best who enroled he and his 3 sibilings into New Domino City Duel Academy where he got better at dueling and turbo dueling. Season 1 Dwaneman lionheart is getting better at dueling and so is Tiffney "Pepermint mai" Lionheart but Mikey lionheart stinks at dueling so chet helps him out. But Mistery wants to sapatose it so he and his dark riders attack. Season 2 First off, Chet Hacknsack appers and challenges Dwaneman to a duel. He loses, but gets adopted into the family. Then makes a apperence in and tags along with Mistery and then challenges Dwaneman to a duel which he loses and shuts down. Then figures out who Mistery is! A very Extiting season. New Battle city The final assult between the Dark Riders and team lionheart commences plus there are some new eneameys which i dont want to give away yet! The Great Crossover After New baddle city, the greatest duelists of the past baddle at a misteryous torament. So stay tooned for that. Into the spirt world Season 6 After Yugioh Titans Characters Protagonists *Dwaneman Lionheart *Tiffney "Peppermint mai" Lionheart *Mikey Lionheart *Chet Hacknsack *Amanda Harper *Jozy Noah *Sadie Noah *Dino Don *Harvest Jon *Brad Johnson *Seto kaiba Antagonists *Mistery * *Mr.Best *Dark Riders Titans